Wrapped In Angel Wings
by ReKoJ
Summary: After his powers manifest, Jonothan Starsmore is brought to Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters. There, despite his appearance he attracts some attention.


Wrapped In Angel Wings

Fandom: X-Men

Pairing: Angel/Chamber

He opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was telling Gayle to get out of the closet. He had felt warm, almost feverish. Then his chest had started to smoke. He pushed her away from him and screamed as his chest was split open.

What happened to Gayle, the house or any of the people inside; he had no clue. He didn't even know where he was. He was terrified. He raised his hands and felt the cold steel that surrounded him. It was dark and icy. He was lying on a freezing metal table. The only thing he could think of was that he was in hell.

~X~

Scott was in the rec room pretending that he was paying attention to the news. It was all the same. This mutant was discovered dead here. The politician says this while his opponent says that.

He caught a chill that seemed to come from nowhere. It was freezing cold and seemed to settle in his bones. For a split second (that seemed like forever) the rec room disappeared and he was in a dark, cold place. He was in terrible agony and he was scared.

Then he was staring at the television as a commercial blared about some useless product. That wasn't the first time something like that had happened. When some mutants manifested their experience was so traumatic and they were so unprepared and freaked out that they could project their thoughts and feelings as well as whatever was going on around them. He guessed that was what happened. He knew that the only reason he received the transmission was because of the link that he shared with Jean.

He inhaled shakily. He stood and slowly walked out of the room. He still had this odd circulating heat in his chest, he was just glad that he wasn't in pain anymore. As he opened Charles' study door he was surprised to find Gambit curled on one of his plush chairs.

Charles looked up. "Hello Scott."

"Is he okay?" He pointed to Gambit.

"He'll be all right. Gambit is empathic. He's been picking up the emotions of another mutant. This mutant has decided to use Gambit's mind as a host. I've been talking to the boy for quite some time. I'm currently trying to convince the child that although he is scared, squatting inside Gambit's mind isn't going to do anyone any good." There was a brief pause. "He's been calling out to you."

Scott nodded. "From what he showed me he's trapped and in pain. We need to find him."

Charles nodded in agreement. "It won't be easy. I know that his name is Jonothan Starsmore. He's in London, England."

Scott looked at his mentor. "He's trapped in the morgue. I don't think anyone there realizes that he's alive. The sooner we get to him, the better."

Charles brought his chair closer to the shivering form on his office chair. He ran a hand through Gambit's hair. The man shifted away from Charles' hand. Scott raised an eyebrow. Remy didn't like to be touched, unless he initiated it but he usually tolerated it. Scott thought that the way he was shaking and rocking was uncharacteristic of his teammate.

Gambit looked at Scott, his red and black eyes were wide. There was no recognition in his eyes. He grabbed Scott by the hand; holding it like he was a drowning man and only Scott could save him. "Help me."

Scott leaned down so that he was looking directly into Gambit's eyes. "We're coming. I'm taking Logan with me." Charles looked at him questioningly. "I may not like him but when push comes to shove, if we run into trouble he can create an exit and leave the building still standing."

Scott walked out of the study and into the kitchen. The scruffy Canadian was there flipping through the newspaper. "Suit up. We have to go to England."

Logan nodded and walked towards the hanger. If he was lucky, maybe they'd run into some staff and he's get to break them.

~X~

Scott was surprised at how quickly they were able to make it to England. He knew that it was imperative that they get to the youth as quickly as they could. If the medical staff found out that he was alive, he shuddered at the thought of the monstrous things they would attempt to do to him.

Once they landed it was easy enough to get the boy out of the hospital's morgue. Scott had suggested stealing a lab coat and claiming to want to examine the body. Logan's solution was simple and he started implementing it before he had even Scott had even finished talking. He neatly and silently slit the door off its hinges.

They stepped inside. Logan hated hospitals, they were too clean, and they smelled of disinfectant and bleach. They always triggered half remembered memories. He snorted and scrunched his nose, this, Cyclops knew was Logan's non-verbal way of letting him know that he was dealing with it. Logan heard a noise; he cocked his head to the left, sniffed the air and listened. He could smell salt and hear an odd whooshing sound. Wolverine pointed to the large freezer where they kept the bodies.

Scott approached the door and opened it. He went through all the names until he hit the _John Doe _matching the physical description that Jonothan had given Charles. As he pulled the table out and began dressing the boy he saw how extensive the damage was. Everything from under his nose to just above his ribcage was gone. In its place was fire (or at least that's how Logan had described it). He couldn't imagine the agony that this kid had gone through. He had a feeling that what he had felt was only a portion of what this kid had experienced.

Logan picked the child up once he was dressed. Scott knew that Logan carrying him was the safest bet. As long as he was unconscious his powers seemed to be weak. He knew that if the teen regained consciousness suddenly and panicked Logan would have a better chance of surviving it then he would. Luckily they managed to get out of the hospital and into the Blackbird without getting stopped. Scott figured that for once things were working out in their favour. He figured this because Jonothan didn't regain consciousness right away either.

Once brought back to the school, and put in the infirmary Scott left to check on Remy. They weren't exactly sure how the teen had gotten into Remy's head although the Professor could guess. He had said that Gambit's mental shields had been blown apart. It looked as though the teen just ploughed right through them. This being said they hoped that once he had been found, he would see fit to leave Remy's mind completely.

Scott entered Gambit's room. This was a room that he seldom entered; it was one of the unspoken rules at the school. A person's room was their own domain; in this case he was willing to make an exception. It was for Gambit's own good. Gambit was curled into the fetal position on his bed he was shaking. Scott walked into the room and put his hand on Remy's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Remy shook his head. He was cold and without his shields there were too many feelings. Charles had tried to pull Gambit's shields up but it was far too painful. So Gambit only had one option left. He had called his father and it was agreed upon that he should return home. There, Remy knew that he would get the solitude that he required and at the same time he would be taken care of.

Scott took the blanket that was at the end of the bed and placed it on top of his teammate. Aside from that there was little else that he could do. He knew that he couldn't stay too long, that would just cause him more pain. Seeing that there was nothing else that he could do, he left.

As he walked downstairs Jean got his attention. "Remy's leaving at 5. Xavier's attempting to make contact with Jonothan's parents."

"And Jonothan?"

Jean shook her head. "He's still unconscious. He's slowly slipping into a coma. I'm not too concerned, with the drastic changes that his body has undergone I'm surprised that he's been awake at all. We have to face the real possibility that if does come out of his coma, his mind may be shattered."

"I know. And we'll deal with that when and if that happens."

Jean nodded. She knew that Scott liked to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. She just wished that he'd let them help every once in a while. Scott headed towards the infirmary. He thought that it was very important that he be there when the new arrivals regained consciousness. After seeing that the child was still unconscious he went down stairs.

~X~

For the second time since the explosion he opened his eyes and had no idea where he was. He wasn't cold or in any pain. He **was **on a table-type thing but it was more like a hospital bed. There was a strange rubber-like material on his face. Suddenly everything came back at once he started to panic. He had killed Gayle, he was sure of it.

Logan was downstairs with Scott talking about the boy in the infirmary. "I think once he--" Logan tilted his head.

Scott looked puzzled. "What is it?"

"Something's humming. It sounds like a power surge."

Before Scott had time to react or even respond every light bulb, television set and computer screen went bright and then exploded. Logan cocked an eyebrow. "I think the kid's awake." Scott didn't need Logan to tell him that. He could hear the hysterical crying in his head. He placed his coffee cup on the counter and ran to the infirmary. He figured Jean was either already down there or she was making sure that Remy was still asleep.

Jean opened the door to the Cajun's room. They were lucky in the respect that Remy not only had removed all the light bulbs that had been in his room (he could see best in the dark) but he had stayed asleep. Jean sighed in relief. They last time they had a power surge; they had not been so lucky—he had been in the rec room. The lights had burned so brightly that his light-sensitive eyes had started to bleed. He had been nearly blinded.

Meanwhile, Scott walked into the infirmary to find Jonothan hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. "Jonothan?"

Jono looked at him. The tears already making their way down his face.

"Are you okay, honey?"

Jono shook his head.

Scott sat on the bed and pulled the shaking boy into his lap. Scott knew how important touch could be for the children whose powers are considered dangerous. That was another reason why Scott was the leader. His powers were considered dangerous and he had often been singled out because of his glasses so he understood what the kids with dangerous mutations. And he was not afraid to touch the children. So, while he had Jonothan on his lap he would stroke his face.

"I know you have a ton of questions. I'm going to answer them the best that I can. You're Westchester, New York. You're a mutant. When your powers manifested there was an explosion. The hospital in England thought that you had died. This is a school for mutants; you'll be safe here. The bandages are there for your safety. I'm Scott Summers; I'm the school's co-ordinator. You'll meet Professor Xavier eventually; he's the headmaster of the school. Have I missed anything?"

_Were there any survivors from the explosion?_

"I don't know. We'll keep checking on that. Okay?"

_Yeah. Sure._

"Is there anything else that you want to know that I haven't covered?"

Once again Jonothan shook his head. This type of reaction was typical. Scott knew that he had given the teen a lot of information all at once, so it would take a while before Jonothan either came up with a question that Scott hadn't answered or he really had covered everything.

"Okay. When you're ready I'll show you to your room. And then whatever you want to do after thatis up to you."

Jono got out of the bed and moved the hair out of his face. _It's Jon or Jono. I don't like Jonothan._

"Good to know. I don't suppose that you'd want to stay here. Would you like me to show you to your room?"

Jono nodded.

"Don't worry if this seems overwhelming. Believe it or not you will get used to it, it just takes a little time."

Once again, the only response that he got was a nod. He wasn't surprised; telepathic communication was a lot harder then most people realized. Jean had spent most of their teenage years creating and building and yet if she talked to him too much, it would make his headaches worse. He could only imagine what that was like for Jonothan seeing as from now on it would be his only way to communicate.

"Your room is in the general area with the other students. If for whatever reason you dislike your room just let me know and we'll accommodate for your needs."

Another nod from Jono. Scott watched as the teen sat on the bed, tears brimming his eyes once again. It was clear that the boy was going to fall apart (this was also expected), he could tell he was trying his best not to. He put his hand on the teens shoulder. "If you need me, I'll be downstairs. The stairs are at the end of the hall." This time he didn't expect an answer, which was just as well because Jono didn't give one. As Scott left, the teen stayed sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the wall.

~X~

The next morning at 6:30 Scott was outside having his regular run with Logan. By the time he was back inside and changed almost all of the other people were awake and doing the various things that were part of their routine.

Scott went upstairs. He knew that they had a very quiet, unsure, scared teenage boy upstairs. He walked by Jonothan's room. He was still sitting on the edge of his bed, dried tears on his face and still in yesterday's clothes. Scott sat on the bed next to the boy, much as he had the previous day. He wasn't alarmed by the child's behaviour. He figured that being there as long as he had, there wasn't much he hadn't seen. This teen in a sense had lost just about everything that one can lose.

Jono just sat there. He had no tears left and yet he felt so depressed all he wanted to do was cry. He wanted his mother but she would **never **accept him now. With the thought of his dead girlfriend and the fact that he had no family and that he'd never be able to see any of them again he started to cry again.

Scott knew this behavioural pattern as well. Jonothan was realizing that the life he knew was gone. Scott would attempt to contact the Starsmores. But the reality if cases like Jono's was that more often then not the parents never went looking for their children. In Jonothan's case they probably believed that he was dead. He also knew that Jonothan would have a hard time understanding why.

"Come on. Why don't we get you washed and changed, then you can come downstairs with me?"

Jono shrugged. He didn't see the point. He didn't feel like getting up, he just wanted to lie there until he died. Scott gave him a rub on the back and a friendly smile. Jono got off the bed, grabbed the towel that Scott offered to him and walked into the bathroom. He would have sighed but even that seemed to take too much energy.

As Jono showered, Scott laid out some clothes. He had taken the liberty of clothes shopping for the teen while he had been in a coma. He lucked out when it came to Jonothan's personal style. He was your typical Goth kid. So black jeans and a black long sleeve shirt would suit him just fine.

Jono didn't spend too long in the shower. It was a matter of ten minutes and he was out of the shower and back into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He studied the clothes that had been left on the bed, with a mental sigh that said volumes about the way he was feeling, he slowly pulled the clothes over his slim frame.

Scott, on the other hand was already on the phone with what he hoped was a connection to Jonothan's parents. Unfortunately it was a dead end. He hated that, how these parents could justify not caring for their children was beyond him. He knew there was no point in going any further. He knew by experience that most of the parents in the Starsmores position magically seemed to disappear. Since Charles was momentarily away he had the unpleasant job of telling the child that he would be remaining there indefinitely.

Jono cautiously entered the living room. He immediately saw Scott sitting on the couch and sat beside him. Scott had a feeling that Jono would pick him as a security blanket. Most of the children started out that way, as their confidence grew so did their independence. Scott ruffled Jono's hair and caressed his face. He thought that it was sad that the kid practically melted. This was also common among the children that they took in. Jean said that there were no signs of abuse but he also knew that this didn't mean much. It was clear by Jonothan's reaction that he hadn't received enough physical attention while at home. Scott waited until the teen settled before he spoke. "How are you holding up?"

_Just great. You've got bad news don't you?_

"Not here. How about after the news we go into my office."

Jonothan shrugged. He figured that he could wait. He had already had his dreams ripped apart and his life turned upside down. He had **nothing **left to lose. After the news was over, he pulled himself out of Scott's embrace as he tried to prepare himself for what, he was sure would be the final insult to his injury. He was a bit surprised when Scott held his hand as they walked to his office.

Scott knew that it wouldn't be long before the teen would be inquiring about his parents and asking when he would be able to go home. Scott had wanted to wait until the teen was situated and feeling comfortable at the school before telling him. He knew realistically that wasn't going to happen.

Once inside Scott's office Jono all but collapsed on the couch. He looked at Scott, tears already starting to make their way down his cheeks. _They aren't coming back. Are they?_

"Who?" Scott sat down on the edge of the couch.

Jono shook his head. _My bloody parents. They have figured out that I'm a freak and they've ditched me._

Jono was a type of psychic; they knew this. It wasn't clear how developed his psychic ability was but that was a moot point. Scott, once again, sat beside the teen. "I'm not completely sure. We couldn't reach them. Until we are able to, you'll be staying here. I know that this is hard but trust me, it **will **get easier." Scott had expected that the teen would either cry or get really angry. What he hadn't expected was for the young man to cling to him to the point where he was practically in his lap. Scott settled him on his lap and rocked him gently. They would manage to get through this…they all did.

~X~

Warren was less than enthused to be going back to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. But he had done his duty as a good son; he made sure that his father had been buried properly and that both Worthington Towers and Worthington Industries were doing well. He knew that over the next few years he'd be making frequent trips to both to ensure that everything was being handled correctly but so was the nature of his name.

He parked his car in the garage and headed into the kitchen. He was jet-legged. He knew that if he didn't get some form caffeine into his system he might as well skip the pleasantries and go to bed. Logan was the first person to come into the room. By the time he did, Warren was already sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Hey Wings."

Warren took a sip from his coffee and looked at Logan. "Hey Logan."

Logan invited himself to sit with the blond man. " Ya know, you're at home now."

Warren raised hid eyebrow. "Yeah. So?"

Logan chuckled. He reached over and unbuckled the watch-like band Warren wore on his wrist. The instant it was off, his pure white wings were visible.

"Oh. I guess I forgot. I'm sorry." He left his sentence at that. He thought that he had himself together but as his voice broke and tears clouded his blue eyes he knew that he was wrong. He stood, leaving his cup on the table, with the full intent of going into his room when Logan pulled him into a hug.

Warren wrapped his arms around the other man, holding him tightly. He never thought of Logan as the huggy type but none of that mattered right then. He buried his face in Logan's shoulder as he tried to hold back his tears. Logan stood there silently, massaging along Warren's spine as his body shook. After a few minutes his sobbing abated and he pushed himself away from Logan, drying his eyes, in a childish gesture, on his sleeve.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall apart on you like that."

Logan shrugged. "What else is family for?"

Warren smiled. Sometimes it was easy to forget that the school and the X-Men were the only family that Logan could remember. "Thanks for being my shoulder to cry on." He picked up his cup and dumped the cold liquid down the drain. "I think I might be more tired than I thought. I'm going to bed." Without giving Logan the chance to respond or tell him that he should eat something, Warren left the room. Logan was tempted to follow but knew that there would be enough people butting in his business, the last thing he needed was more.

Warren crawled into his bed. He was cold but way too tired to cover up, he folded his wings around himself and fell asleep.

~X~

It's 2 am and already Jono was bored. He tried every tactic to try and sleep but so far nothing was working. He sat in the rec room watching the rainfall from the window, he marveled at how well the weather fit his mood.

Warren, on the other hand stood in the kitchen cradling a cup of warm milk. He couldn't sleep and he was hoping that the warm milk would help. He was so wrapped up in his own head that he hadn't noticed anyone else was awake.

Chamber (as he had chosen to call himself) knew that after hours alone he finally had company. He had yet to discover who the company was, but at lease he wasn't completely alone. As he walked into the kitchen; he stopped just short of the door. He was in awe. He had never been a particularly religious person but if he didn't know that there were such things as mutants he would have truly believed that an angel had fallen to earth.

Angel sat at the table, shirtless stirring his steaming milk. His wings shifted restlessly, blond hair disheveled and his body was slightly tense. Chamber was willing to bet that Warren had blue eyes. Even in this man's obvious distress Chamber thought that he was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen.

Jono didn't want to say anything for fear that his monstrous appearance would startle or even worse, repulse this beautiful man so for the longest time he just watched him. Warren meanwhile, wasn't as clueless about being watched as he pretended to be. He knew that there was someone standing in the doorway and that that person was **staring at his wings**. _Most likely in disgust. I should have hid them. Oh well, too late now_. Warren turned to face his visitor, cringing at the rustling noise that his wings made. He was surprised to come face to face with a brunette teenager, bandaged up to his nose and wearing all black. _Typical Goth kid._

_Thanks. _Jono's eyes crinkled as Warren's eyes momentarily widened in surprise. Jonothan was somewhat shocked, he had figured that since he was in a house with psychics that he would have learned a technique to hide his thoughts or shield his mind at the very least. Although Jono guessed that he did, and would have employed said techniques had he known that Jono was telepathic.

"My apologies I didn't think that you were telepathic."

_Sorry for barging in on you. I'll leave you alone now._

Warren suddenly felt incredibly exposed. The kid had said that he was going to leave but he kept staring at his wings. "It's me who should apologize."

_Why?_

Warren traced random patterns onto the table. "My wings. Had I known someone was down here I would have covered them."

Jono knew he shouldn't but he stepped towards Warren and shakily touched his wings. The wings fluttered and Warren winced but other than that nothing happened. Warren knew that the thoughts going through his head weren't good or appropriate. This was a teenager and besides he didn't even know the kids full name. The teen continued to run his fingers through the feathers so Warren pressed his hand against the teen's chest. When Jonothan pulled away Warren stopped him. He could read the terror in Jono's eyes.

"Your powers aren't any more monstrous then mine." Warren waited for a response but none came. He watched Jono all but run out of the room. He shook his head, teenagers never changed.

~X~

Jonothan was trying to adjust to the life that he had. He had gotten enough courage to write a letter to his parents (both Scott and Warren watched his depression worsen as no response came). Being as they both had been at the school since the beginning, they had seen this more than once. They knew that someone would have to be there for the teen since his world was about to get a whole lot more confusing. They both knew that the Starsmores were not going to respond.

Jono was sitting on the couch curled next to Scott. Scott was idly rubbing the side of Chamber's face. The kid was bored out of his mind but he loved the feeling of someone touching him. He wasn't quite ready to give that up.

Warren was watching the teen through his reflection in the window. He could imagine what he had looked like before his manifestation; and in Warren's opinion he would have been good looking. Even with the lower half of his face missing he had a straight nose, the beginnings of what would have been defined cheekbones and a gorgeous body. He was aware that the thoughts that he was having were going to send him straight to hell but he didn't care. It wasn't like he was going to act on any of his thoughts.

Logan walked in the room and raised an eyebrow. He knew that if Jono's feelings were strong enough, his psi-fire would show in his eyes. He hadn't figured out what all the colours meant but judging by the pheromones he would guess that purple had something to do with sex.

Chamber seemed to come back to himself from wherever he had been. There was a slight blush to his cheeks and he practically ran out of the room.

Scott looked puzzled, Warren looked shocked (he had seen what Scott had missed) and Logan laughed. Logan looked at Scott. "Whatever he was thinking it must've been good." At Scott's ignorance Logan left the room.

Chamber remained in his room for the rest of the day. It was the first time ever that he had been grateful that he didn't need to eat. He lay in his bed at suppertime. He could imagine what Warren would look like on top of him, his wings casting a slight shadow. How the grip that Warren would use would be soft but sure. After they were done, Warren would hold him, wrapping his beautiful wings around them both and for once Jono would fall asleep in the arms of his angel.

Wake up and smell the coffee Starsmore. Why would someone as beautiful as that want anything to do with you? He's a living angel; perfect in every way. You are a misshapen monster you're not even alive technically. You ought to be dead. Your own family doesn't want anything to do with you. Why would he?

Jono wasn't seen for the next few days. He couldn't bring himself to face Logan, Scott or Warren. He was almost certain that one if not all three of them had noticed his hard-on. He felt his stomach drop as he realized that if Scott was paying attention he could have read his thoughts **and **his daydream on his link (he wasn't that concerned about Professor Xavier or Jean—they weren't best friends with Warren). Being the melodramatic teenager that he was he decided that he was never leaving his room again.

~X~

Days passed and the incident seemed forgotten. Another early morning only this time it was Jonothan who was interrupted. He was in a world of his own when he was snapped back into reality by the sounds of someone crying.

He went upstairs and found Warren sitting on the couch, his wings wrapped protectively around him as he rocked back and forth.

_Mr. Worthington?_

The wings unfolded and red-rimmed blue eyes looked back at him. There were dark circles under both eyes. He looked a lot more tired then Chamber remembered even from a few days ago.

Warren, reminding himself that he was the adult and therefore had to give the appearance that he had it together. He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. _Get it together. You're a Worthington; they __**never **__fall apart._ "Hey Jonothan. Mr. Worthington is my father. I'm Warren." _You shouldn't have fallen asleep on the couch. You've now shown him a weakness. Way to go._

_Alright. Are you okay? _

Warren's feathers puffed and rustled behind him as he stood. He brushed his blond hair out of his eyes. He stood tall trying to be the somewhat arrogant young man that he was raised to be. "Of course. Everyone has a bad dream every once in a while." He walked out of the room.

~X~

Jono sat in his room. He had to be careful about his daydreams; he had this habit of broadcasting. This wasn't good when those dreams centered on an adult.

Warren stood outside Chamber's door. He had heard the teen whispering through his head. He gently tapped on the door.

Jono mentally took a deep breath. He knew that it was **his angel **on the other side of the door. He also knew that this would probably be his only chance. At the same time if he found out that Warren didn't want him too (_why would he?_) Jonothan would just have to accept that. He was sure that his beautiful blond angel wouldn't want anything to do with him but as Gayle had once told him; you'd never know anything if you don't take the chance. He opened the door.

Warren could see the change in Chamber's psi-fire. He went from blue to purple almost instantly. Warren stepped closer to the teen and kissed his forehead. Chamber wrapped his arms around the older man. Warren, in response and reflex wrapped his wings around them both. Warren picked the teen up and put him on the bed. After a moments hesitation (this was a teenage boy after all) he laid down next to him.

Chamber just lay there staring into Warren's blue eyes. _How can you go from crying to laying here with me?_

Warren smiled. "The Worthington's are nothing if not resilient. I was upset yesterday over a stupid dream, it's like I said everyone had a bad dream every now and again. Who cares if it was more of a flashback then a dream? It was of a distressing and bitter time of my life. That doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here with you now." He hugged Jono tight against him and kissed the top of his head. Jonothan snuggled as close to Warren as he could. He couldn't understand quite a few things but right now he didn't understand how he could smell Warren. He knew that you had to be able to breathe in order to smell and he couldn't do that. He tossed that care to the wind and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

It was morning; Warren sat on the roof watching the sun come up. This was his favourite thing to do, if he wasn't flying. He watched the sun come up, the golden light touching the ground. He barely noticed the boy walking through the backyard adding his own reddish glow to the morning.

Warren flew off the roof and picked the boy up. Neither one really said anything until they were in the safety of Warren's room. Once there Chamber sat on Warren's bed as the older man just looked at him. Warren thought that it was a shame that he had closed the bandages but he understood why. "Jon, you're not a monster."

Yeah okay. I forgot it was perfectly normal not to be able to breathe, have no heartbeat and be more dead than alive.

Warren sat beside him on the bed and wrapped his wings around the teen. "You're not more dead than alive. If you were you'd be a zombie. The last time I checked brains wasn't on your menu. If it was I'd be safe. This blond is natural." He winked at Chamber. That comment sent the teen into a fit of giggles.

_I have to keep the bandages on. I can't control it. I don't want you to end up like Gayle._ A single tear made it's way down Chamber's face.

Warren cupped both sides of Chamber's face in his hands. "You're not the only one that has powers that could end up killing someone. If Scott's glasses slip he could destroy everything in his path. Jean isn't afraid because she trusts him and that he would never hurt her. Rogue could kill Gambit and yet he thinks it's funny to give her butterfly kisses. He isn't scared because he loves her and he knows that she would never hurt him. I trust you. I know that you would never hurt me. I want to be with you. You're not the freak among freaks that you think you are. I want you to be mine."

Chamber was speechless. He thought that he was alone in the knowledge that one slip and he could kill everything in the path of his psi-fire. He hadn't stopped to consider the other people that have the same problem. He was still reeling, he couldn't believe that this beautiful creature, that he had dreamt about wanted him._ Are you sure? I'm like a cancer. Once you have me you're stuck with me._

To Chamber's shock he kissed him right where his mouth had been. "I'm sure." Chamber fell against Angel's chest, lost in the white of his wings. He knew that he could get used to this. They were so beautiful.

They'll find out eventually. They probably won't like it.

Warren smiled. This boy had to worry about everything. "You do realize that Charles already knows and he's the only one that matters. He understands that being that we are mutants, we have to take love where we find it." Warren kissed him again. "Okay? I want to be with you. I'm a Worthington, I'll pursue you until I have you."

Chamber turned in their embrace so that he was looking into Warren's eyes. _I make it easy for you. You have me._ He sighed loudly when Warren kissed him again. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. They lay down together. Chamber didn't sleep, he just watched his Angel. He knew that it would be his job from now on to ensure that his bad dreams stayed gone. Warren slept for hours and the only thing that he dreamed of was Jonothan.

The End.

16


End file.
